Les fantômes du passé
by MissMontague
Summary: Les remises en question d'un singe et de son maitre sur les faits du passé et l'imprévisible avenir. Fic comportant quelques courts chapitres, TERMINE
1. Chapter 1 : Do you remember ?

_Voici ma première fic à chapitres ( 2, 3 au grand maximum je pense ) Il est donc question de Gensomaden Saiyuki ( de Kazuya Minekura ), mon vrai trésor en matière de manga. Je situe ma fic après le tome 3 ( ou après la première saison de l'anime, comme vous le sentez ), dès lors mon histoire prend une autre tournure ( alala que de suspens lol ) _

_J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour rendre votre lecture agréable, et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je suis ouverte à toutes remarques donc n'hésitez pas à déposer une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_ Baisse toi Goku !

Les balles de son arme s'échappèrent de celle-ci, pulvérisant en un amas de poussière le Yokai qui juste auparavant aurait bien aimé planter ses immenses griffes dans le dos du jeune garçon. Mais ce dernier avait promptement obéit à son avertissement, comme toujours.

_ Raaah j'l'avais pas vu celui là ! Thank you Sanzo !

_ Mais ferme la un peu ouistiti et concentre toi sur ce qui se passe ! C'est quoi cette idée de toujours l'ouvrir pendant les combats ?

_ Hé sale kappa pervers, regarde ce qu'il y a derrière toi au lieu de t'occuper de ma pomme !

Gojyo se retourna alors d'une traite, donnant dans le même temps de l'élan à sa jambe qui fit dès lors voler au loin l'ennemi qui avait manqué de le surprendre.

_ Je l'avais vu qu'est ce que tu crois ? Hahaha…

_ Cela dit, je trouve que ça égaye un peu notre séance d'entraînement de papoter ^^

_ Où tu vois un entraînement binoclard ?? GYAAARRRGGG

Un rayon d'énergie tout droit sorti des paumes de Hakkai venait de répondre à la question quelque peu inutile de son adversaire.

.

.

La chaleur du soleil couchant caressait désormais leur peau, accompagnée d'une petite brise traversant l'épais feuillage de la forêt avoisinante qui fut l'un des rares sons qu'on pouvait entendre aux alentours. Les trois compagnons faisaient un rapide rangement dans la jeep pour leur départ vers la ville la plus proche, Gojyo et Goku se lançant comme à l'accoutumé maintes et maintes vannes, Hakkai en riant, tandis que Sanzo observait impassible le crépuscule qui deviendrait nuit toujours plus vite que prévu. Il sentit Hakkai et sa bienveillance approcher, mais ne remua pas.

_ C'est rare de te voir tourner seul vers l'Ouest. Perturbé ?

_ Pas le moins du monde. J'espère que tout est prêt pour se remettre en route afin d'arriver avant la nuit.

Il détourna son regard de l'astre couchant et se dirigea vers le véhicule où c'était déjà installé les deux zouaves.

_ C'est fin prêt, comme tu peux le voir, Sanzo.

_Alors ne perdons pas de temps, la nuit risque d'être longue…

_ Hm ?

Il ne répondit pas, et ne prononça aucun mot jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'auberge.

.

.

_ Hé Sanzo ! Pourquoi t'as presque rien dit depuis la fin de l'attaque des Yokai ?

_ Est-ce que je t'en pose moi des questions ?

Le nez collé à son journal, la fumée de sa cigarette s'enfuyant à coté de son visage vers la fenêtre voisine, il lui paraissait justement étrange que ce mêle-tout ait réussi à tenir aussi longtemps avant de vouloir satisfaire sa curiosité.

_ Bah, ça m'inquiète toujours un peu quand tu es trop silencieux. Surtout depuis qu'on est tous les deux seuls.

La nuit avait déjà avancé de quelques heures. Ils étaient arrivés à l'auberge à l'heure du repas, et ne s'étaient donc pas fait prier pour aussitôt se faire servir le dîner. S'en suivi quelques parties de cartes, dont le nombre de victoires fut encore une fois à l'avantage du Bonze, au grand désarroi de Gojyo, censé être expert en la matière, tout du moins avant sa rencontre avec Hakkai et le reste de la bande. Pour une fois, ils avaient pu avoir droit à deux chambres de deux lits chacune, et ce fut à la courte paille qu'a été décidé qui se coltinerait qui.

Sanzi en était venu à se demander s'il n'aurait pas préféré être avec Gojyo, surtout pour cette nuit.

_ Alors tu veux pas me répondre ?

_ Ferme la Goku je voudrais être un peu au calme, si tu veux emmerder le monde tu n'as qu'à retourner dans l'autre chambre. Cela dit même si tu le voulais, car je sais que tu ne le veux pas, je t'en aurais empêché car Hakkai ne mérite pas ce supplice.

_ Alors je ne suis qu'un supplice pour toi ? Un emmerdeur de première ? Une tare ? Un boulet qui ne sert à rien ?

Il s'était brutalement levé du lit sur lequel il était juste auparavant assis en tailleur. Son visage dont les traits auraient souhaité s'être durement transformés ne faisait transparaître que de la stupéfaction. Sanzo le haïssait donc à ce point ?

_ De supplice tu pars dans une description n'ayant aucun rapport mais pourquoi te contredirai-je.

_ Alors je suis… un boulet selon toi ?

_ En même temps quand on voit que si je n'avais pas fait attention aux conneries que tu faisais cet après midi et que je ne t'aurais pas dit de te baisser, et ce au risque de laisser une opportunité à l'ennemi de m'attaquer, tu te serais fait embroché comme un crétin, alors oui je considère que tu es un boulet.

_ Mais c'est à ça que sert une équipe !

_ Je n'ai jamais demandé à me farcir quelqu'un d'autre pour ce voyage.

_ Mais moi aussi j'ai du prévenir Gojyo d'un danger, c'est pas pour ça que je le traiterai d'incompétent !

_ Forcément vu que c'est toi qui l'a distrait.

_ Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose sans que ce soit de ma faute ?

_ Alors c'est tout simplement, comme tu le dis, qu'il aurait été incompétent.

L'esprit de Sanzo commençait à s'échauffer. Il ne vivait que pour lui, ne mourrai que pour lui. Mais c'était comme si Goku avait lu dans ses pensées à cet instant.

_ Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as failli risquer ta vie lorsque Rikudo m'a attaqué par derrière ? Pourquoi tu t'es mis entre nous ? Pourquoi tu as voulu me protéger ?

Cette horrible question, il n'avait cessé de se la poser. Etait-ce vraiment à cause de cet éternel sentiment de culpabilité et d'impuissance depuis l'assassinat de Komyo Sanzo ? Il n'en doutait pas, mais il en avait assez d'agir inconsciemment, ce serait le meilleur moyen de le mener à sa perte. Il fallait que Goku comprenne que s'il agissait comme ça, ce n'était pas pour le jeune garçon qu'il le faisait, mais pour lui, à cause de ce dérangeant passé.

_ Sors.

_ Qu… quoi ?

_ Je t'ai dis de sortir, tu commences à m'énerver.

_ Mais Sanzo je voulais juste…

_ SORS JE T'AI DIS !

VLAM

Le silence était retombé trop violemment, mais perdre la face devant ce con de singe aurait été pire pour lui que de jouer au méchant. Après tout il s'en fichait s'il lui en voulait, il l'avait cherché. Quitte à dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait, ce ne serait sûrement pas face à Goku. Il fallait qu'il devienne fort ce gamin, et se remettre en question devant lui ne l'avancerait à rien, Sanzo était son maître, son modèle, sa force, il n'était pas sa mère et ne voulait pas l'être, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il croit qu'être trop sentimental était un modèle à suivre. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à vivre et à se battre pour lui, et lui seul, mais surtout d'avancer et de cesser de se rattacher au passé. Sinon, tout comme lui, cela risquerait de le perdre.

.

.

La nuit était très fraîche, mais ça n'arrivait tout de même pas à calmer le bouillonnement que Goku ressentait au fond de lui. Il avait toujours le pressentiment qu'on le prenait sans cesse pour un gamin incapable, sans qu'on ait besoin de le lui dire, mais quand ces mots venaient directement de Sanzo, ça le touchait plus que tout. C'était lui qu'il admirait le plus au monde, c'était la même force que lui qu'il désirait acquérir, il voulait lui faire l'honneur de ne plus avoir besoin de sans cesse surveiller ses faits et gestes pour le protéger, qu'il lui soit un jour possible de se dire "je ne sais pas ce que fais ce con de singe ? Pas grave, même sans moi il peut y arriver, il est assez malin et fort pour ça". Il ne voulait plus que l'épisode de cet après-midi se reproduise, et encore moins celui de Rikudo… Il soupira et s'allongea sur le banc sur lequel il était assis depuis que Sanzo l'avait renvoyé de la chambre.

_ J'aime pas quand il se met autant en colère… Ca prouve vraiment que j'ai rien fait comme il fallait…

_ Ne sommes-nous pas censé être habitué à le voir hurler ?

Le p'tit singe mit sa tête à l'envers, les cheveux caressant l'herbe, et reconnut les chaussures de Hakkai.

_ Tu ne dors pas ?

_ Le hurlement de Sanzo contre toi m'a empêché de m'endormir. Je me suis alors demandé ce qu'il a pu se passer au point qu'il veuille que tu dormes à la belle étoile.

_ Excuse moi…

_ Ce n'est rien. Et puis ça me fait du bien un grand bol d'air frais après un aussi bon repas, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

_ Si, bien sûr Hakkai.

Il remit sa tête dans le bon sens, relevant par la même occasion son corps pour offrir une place à son compagnon sur le banc.

_ La raison pour laquelle il t'a flanqué dehors te fait sentir si coupable que ça Goku ?

_ Je… j'ai été trop curieux, et je me suis fait remonté les bretelles à cause de cet après midi.

_ Ah ? Et il s'est passé quoi cet après-midi ?

_ Bah tu sais, quand on se battait, un moment j'ai pas fait attention au Yokai derrière moi, et Sanzo m'a dit de me baisser pour éviter que je sois blessé… Je lui ai fait prendre des risques, il aurait lui-même pu se faire blesser à s'occuper de ma propre sécurité.

_ N'importe lequel d'entre nous, s'il voit l'un des nôtres en difficulté aura le reflex de lui venir en aide tu sais, ne serait-ce qu'en prévenant.

_ Mais je crois que je suis tellement incapable de faire les choses correctement qu'il faudra toujours avoir quelqu'un derrière moi pour me le faire constater.

_ Tu es encore jeune Goku, tu as encore énormément de choses à apprendre et à maîtriser, que ce soit au combat ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Même s'il parait très rude, Sanzo croit en toi, il sait que tu deviendras un être incroyable, et peut être qu'il aura besoin de toi dans ses vieux jours pour s'occuper de lui hahaha !

_ J'espère que tu as raison Hakkai…

L'agréable silence de la nuit s'installa de nouveau durant quelques minutes avant que Hakkai ne reprenne la parole.

_ Bon, il est temps d'aller me coucher, nous avons encore pas mal de route à faire demain. Tu viens ?

_ Non, je pense qu'il est mieux pour moi de rester encore un moment dehors, je remonterai me coucher lorsque je saurais Sanzo endormi, sa lumière est encore allumée à ce que je vois.

_ C'est peut être pour t'éviter de perdre ton chemin qu'il l'a laissé.

_ Comment ça ?

Mais le jeune homme calme et plein de gentillesse était déjà retourné à l'intérieur du petit bâtiment. La place de nouveau libre, Goku y reposa son dos, les mains derrière la tête, et contempla le ciel étoilé. Il se demandait ce que cela ferait de se retrouver au milieu de ce néant, parcourant astre après astre. Mais il savait qu'il n'en serait pas émerveillé, car il serait… seul. Il avait déjà connu cet enfer, l'éternel solitude, ces années enfermé, privé de compagnie, de joie, d'amitié, d'amour. Ce vide existentiel, il ne souhaitait plus le revivre. Ce néant… Ses pensées retournèrent à Sanzo. Le Bonze regrettait-il de ne pas l'avoir laisser au temple lors du départ pour cet effroyablement long voyage ? Ou plus simplement regrettait-il de l'avoir libéré de ses chaînes ? Pensait-il parfois qu'il aurait été préférable de ne pas entendre son silencieux appel ? Il serra les dents. Peut être n'était-ce qu'un coup de blues, il se posait certainement trop de question suite à la réprimande qu'il venait d'avoir. Il se rendit alors compte que cela ne serait sûrement pas arriver s'il n'avait pas eu l'effronterie de parler de Rikudo. Cette époque-là, en plus d'y avoir perdu un ami, il y avait perdu son honneur. Il avait failli mourir pour quelqu'un, un acte totalement insensé par rapport à ses principes. Et depuis, le jeune garçon se savait mort de trouille à l'idée que cela puisse recommencer, mais il ne trouvait pas la raison pour laquelle il n'avait toujours pas changé de comportement, pourquoi cette douloureuse expérience ne lui avait pas permis d'être toujours plus prudent lors d'un combat, c'était presque même devenu l'inverse, il se trouvait extrêmement distrait par moment, et cherchait en vain à savoir qu'elle en était la cause.

.

.

Des bruits de pas précipités le tira de ses pensées, il releva donc la tête et aperçut alors libérés de la nuit environnante une jeune femme et un jeune enfant à ses côtés courir en direction de l'auberge. Lorsqu'elle vit Goku, c'est en hurlant et en pleurant qu'elle s'adressa directement à lui.

_ Je vous en prie, aidez-moi à appeler du secours, les monstres ont attaqué notre camp, j'ai pu m'enfuir avec mon fils mais il faut aller secourir mes amis et ma famille, par pitié !

Pris au dépourvu, Goku mit quelques instants à mettre les choses au clair dans son esprit. Il demanda alors la direction à prendre pour parvenir à l'endroit envahi de Yokais.

_ Le chemin, ce chemin, il faut le suivre jusqu'à parvenir à un renforcement dans le bois qu'il longe, sur la gauche, une clairière, mais vous n'allez pas y aller tout seul au moins ? Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux et très forts !

_ Aller vous réfugiez dans l'auberge et demandez à ce qu'on réveille le groupe accompagné du moine, expliquez leur ce que vous venez de me dire et ils me rejoindront, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'en ai déjà connu des durs, ça va aller.

_ Merci, merci je vais vite prévenir vos amis, faites attention s'il vous plait.

Accompagnant sa course d'un signe de main, le jeune singe se précipita sur le chemin et fut englouti par la nuit…

_à suivre..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre. Oui c'est très court, mais si je ne coupe pas, ce serait pour mettre un one-shot, et ça m'embete un peu de vous faire lire un gros paté d'un seul coup '^^ _

_Il me faudra un petit moment pour poster la suite, surtout que c'est mon dernier jour de repos ( X_x ) Comme dis précedemment, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions, elles sont toutes les bienvenue ! _


	2. Chapter 2 : I don't want see it again

_Suite et fin de ma fic Saiyuki Les Fantômes du Passé... En espérant votre lecture agréable. _

* * *

La forêt plongée dans une presque totale obscurité semblait bien calme et impassible, comme si elle ne se souciait guère des évènements qui se déroulaient en son cœur, indifférente. Seuls des pas précipités troublaient le silence apparent le long de sa lisière, la course d'un jeune moine désinvolte, d'un homme aux yeux et cheveux de la couleur du sang et d'un homme sage, tous trois meurtris par leur passé. Le sommeil des deux derniers avaient été interrompu quelques minutes auparavant alors que le blond ne dormait toujours pas. Une jeune femme accompagnée de son jeune enfant avait pénétré dans l'auberge qu'ils fréquentaient pour cette nuit et avait exigé, affolée, de les voir. Un camp de paisibles voyageurs venait d'être attaqué par des monstres, elle avait pu s'échapper pour chercher quelconque secours. Sanzo avait soupiré. Il lui était inutile de se demander ou non s'ils s'agissaient de renforts du groupe qu'ils avaient combattu plus tôt dans la journée. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours après des innocents qu'ils s'en prennent pour finalement espérer mettre la main sur le célèbre et imprenable Sutra du Ciel Maléfique ? Il avait encore un peu plus serrer les poings quand la femme leur avait indiqué la route à suivre en précisant que leur « ami » était déjà parti en avant et les avait sommé de les rejoindre.

_ Cet abruti n'est pas notre ami, mais nous allons aider votre camp. Espérons que beaucoup ont, comme vous, réussi à s'échapper… Aubergiste, cloîtrez-vous le plus possible dans vos murs, qui sait si un autre groupe n'est pas déjà en marche quelque part ailleurs…

Ils avaient parcouru une bonne partie du chemin à suivre sur lequel ils avaient croisé un petit nombre de survivants s'échapper vers plus sûr endroit.

_ Qu'est ce qui a pu poussé Goku a partir tout seul comme un pauvre crétin ?? Je doute pas de ces capacités mais…

_ … mais il reste un crétin, voilà tout Gojyo.

_ Voyons voyons Sanzo, C'est sûrement pour épargner des vies qu'il a décidé de partir au plus tôt au lieu de trainasser à l'auberge, tu ne penses pas ?

_ C'est lui qui ne pense pas, il a encore du suivre ses pulsions animales stupides voilà tout.

En réalité, ce que Sanzo pensait était tout autre, et il souhaitait avoir tort.

_ Voilà le chemin qui s'enfonce dans la forêt, dépêchons-nous…

Le petit groupe tourna sur sa gauche et perdit ses pas au milieu des démesurés végétaux. Ce n'était plus désormais des survivants qu'ils croisaient sur leur route, mais des corps pour la plupart sans vie ou bien proche de la mort, certains griffés sur tout leur corps, d'autre totalement déchiquetés… Sanzo grinçait des dents. Caché au fin fond d'une forêt ou bien à l'abri dans une ville, ces pourritures arrivaient toujours à augmenter le nombre de victimes. Il était temps que tout cela cesse, qu'ils mettent fin une bonne fois pour toute aux activités autour du démon Gyû Maô et que la paix revienne définitivement. Une odeur de braise et de mort leur parvint de plus en plus forte au nez au fil de leur traversée, les dégâts devaient être considérables, et ils doutaient fort de revoir plus de survivants qu'ils n'en avaient déjà croisé sur la route. La chaleur des flammes se faisait de plus en plus proche. Pourvu que la clairière soit assez large, car sinon ce serait la forêt entière qui serait avalée par le feu, mais heureusement il n'y avait pas une once de vent.

Gojyo accéléra soudainement le pas, les dents apparentes tant sa mâchoire était serrée. Ils venaient de voir sur le bas côté du chemin le corps inerte d'une femme qui fut apparemment sauvagement violée, avant -ou même peut être après, qui sait- d'être achevée la gorge tranchée. Quelques cris se faisaient par moment entendre. Il était peu probable qu'il y ait encore des hommes encore debout au camp, sans doute s'agissait-il des cris de ceux que Goku trucidait à cet instant même.

Il avait indiqué aux personnes monstrueusement paniquées la direction de l'auberge où ils pourraient trouver refuge. Son cœur se serrait effroyablement à chaque corps qu'il avait découvert le long du chemin, dans la forêt même. Il savait très bien qu'il aurait du mal à combattre seul tous ses ennemis aux ongles acérés, mais au moins gagnerait-il du temps jusqu'à ce que ses compagnons le rejoigne. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Car bien sûr il souhaitait réellement protéger ces innocents, mais en vérité, son premier désir avait été de prouver qu'il saurait maîtriser seul la situation, qu'une fois Sanzo, Gojyo et Hakkai sur les lieux, il n'y aurait plus qu'à s'occuper des blessés. Mais ce qu'il avait pu voir jusque là l'avait fait redescendre les pieds sur Terre. Ce n'était certainement pas à lui seul qu'il réussirait cet exploit. Mais, il se battrait au maximum jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses compagnons. Il n'allait pas mourir aussi bêtement de toute manière, il le savait. Il laissa de côté ses affirmations et sa confiance en l'avenir pour se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Désormais c'était une dizaine de Yokais qui l'entourait, ces derniers visiblement ravis de ne lui laisser à cet instant aucun échappatoire. Ne sachant pas comment se démêler de cette embuscade, Goku les regardait approcher pas à pas, resserrant leur emprise sur lui comme un étau, mais encore une fois, il croyait en sa bonne étoile. Et c'est à peine cette pensée lui ayant effleurée l'esprit qu'il crut entendre les mots prononcés par Sanzo dans l'après midi, ce lointain « Baisse-toi Goku ». Etait-il en train de divaguer ? Serait-ce des bribes du passé qui défilaient dans ses oreilles ? Il se retourna, et se dit bêtement, comme s'il n'en avait que faire de sa pitoyable situation actuelle, que c'était tout compte fait devant ses yeux, car il crut voir entre les Yokai qui se resserraient progressivement sur lui les compagnons qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme ses grands frères, dont son maître, son protecteur, son modèle, pointant vers lui son unique et puissant pistolet. Aussitôt qu'il sortit de sa bêtise, Goku plongea vers le sol alors qu'une rapide balle venait de ressortir du front du monstre qui lui faisait face pour continuer sa route dans le front de celui à qui il tournait le dos, et l'imposante lame de Gojyo dessinait un cercle embrochant au passage celui qu'avaient formés ces bêtes sans pitié.

_ La prochaine fois, sois un peu plus réactif sinon j'te laisserai te démerder…

_ A chaque fois le même refrain Sanzo !

Et c'est par cette phrase qu'une boule de lumière réduisit en poussière les ennemis restant dans la clairière.

_ Eux non plus ont pas été très réactif, hein le ouistiti ?

_ Aaah mais dégage Gojyo ! Tu me fous la tête sous ton aisselle ! C'est trempé là-dessous c'est dégueu !

_ Un problème Sanzo ?

Hakkai avait remarqué le mutisme du bonze avec inquiétude.

_ C'est vraiment cette bande d'imbéciles qu'on vient d'abattre qui a fait autant de dégâts ? J'ai un peu de mal à y croire…

Le camp avait bel et bien été brulé, mais la disposition des tentes et autre roulotte avait empeché aux flammes d'attendre le bois alentour, et le feu s'étouffait déjà, laissant à la nature les débris de toile et de bois finir de se consumer.

_ Il faut dire qu'on les a un peu pris au dépourvu, certains n'ont même pas eu le temps de se retourner vers nous. Il leur est facile de s'attaquer à de faibles voyageurs sans défense.

Les paroles du brun restèrent en suspend dans le silence qui venait de s'installer. Chacun des membres du groupe restait à l'affût du moindre bruit suspects, du moindre mouvement alentour, rien. Le calme semblait être revenu aussi vite qu'il eut été troublé, et c'est sans un mot que Sanzo se dirigea vers le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés, Gojyo, Hakkai et Goku le suivant de près. Mais ils n'eurent même pas le temps de quitter la clairière que de furtives ombres s'étaient précipités sur eux. S'étant parfaitement attendu à une attaque surprise, le groupe de Sanzo se dispersa avant que ces ennemis incroyablement rapides n'eurent le temps d'atteindre une quelconque cible. Mais ils n'eurent même pas le temps de poser un pied à terre que chacun fut aussitôt de nouveau attaqué. L'ennemi avait une dextérité hors du commun, ils eurent juste l'esprit de se préoccuper à esquiver plutôt qu'examiner la situation actuelle. Sanzo dévisagea le visage de celui qui lui faisait face. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, ses yeux d'ahuri donnaient l'impression d'une bête sauvage en pleine démence prête à dévorer n'importe quel être qui pourrait satisfaire son appétit et sa rage. Mais ils n'avaient apparemment pas été totalement comblés des dizaines d'humains qu'ils avaient dégusté, car cela ne faisait aucun doute que les corps morcelés retrouvés sur leur route étaient leur œuvre. Tout en esquivant, le moine tentait de trouver un plan d'attaque. Mais quel plan d'attaque ? Ces êtres étaient semblable à des animaux, le seul plan plausible était de les abattre au plus vite, de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais leur rapidité leur liait les mains, et il était chanceux qu'ils n'avaient en face d'eux qu'un monstre chacun, un de plus et ça aurait réellement tourné à leur désavantage. Trois balles de Sanzo avaient été perdues, de même que les boules d'énergie de Hakkai, la chaîne de Gojyo ne trouvait comme cible que le sol, et Goku semblait frapper le vide avec son Noybo.

_ Je me fiche de la façon de faire mais abattez les !!

Ce sont les seules paroles que le bonze put hurler entre deux souffles. La malsaine odeur de mort venait jusqu'à ses narines en même temps que les coups qu'il s'appliquait à esquiver, les râles sortant de cette gueule de monstre le répugnant comme jamais. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, car il se fatiguerait probablement plus rapidement que cette bête acharnée. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une intense lumière suivi d'un hurlement déchirant le ciel étoilé. Hakkai avait concentré toute la force qu'il avait en lui en une boule d'énergie aussi intense qu'un soleil, et il n'avait pas manqué sa cible. Surpris de la disparition de son confrère, le monstre encollé à Gojyo se mit alors à grogner et à hurler de fureur. Un court instant seulement, car l'enfant tabou profita de l'occasion pour proprement lui trancher la tête Enfin ils étaient en majorité. Alors que Gojyo se précipitait sur l'ennemi de Goku, celui-ci ne se laissa pas surprendre et après un demi tour quasi surnaturel de par sa vitesse d'exécution ses griffes atterrirent dans le torse de Gojyo. Son corps se précipitant vers l'arrière, Hakkai se hâta derrière lui pour lui éviter la chute. Ne lui laissant pas l'occasion d'attaquer qui que ce soit d'autre, Goku planta littéralement son bâton dans le dos du monstre, lui explosant au passage son cœur avant de traverser totalement le reste de son corps, ce dernier se désagrégeant sous ces trois paires d'yeux. Ceux de Goku se déposèrent paniqué sur le corps de son ami. Hakkai constatant sa détresse le rassura.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Goku, apparemment il a assez esquivé pour ne pas avoir été atteint à un organe vital, je vais faire mon maximum pour soigner au mieux cette blessure mais il s'en sortira sans aucun mal.

_ Je… savais même pas que je pouvais t'affoler s'pèce de sale ouistiti.

Le sourire de Gojyo apaisa sa crainte. Mais une autre faisait son apparition. A l'autre bout de la clairière restait le combat de Sanzo, qui ne semblait vouloir prendre fin. Ni une ni deux ses jambes se précipitèrent à son secours. Ce survivant paraissait ne pas vouloir être près à mourir, sa force et sa fougue dépassant celles de ses défunts compagnons. Accélérant le pas, Goku prit assez d'élan et mit toute sa puissance dans ses jambes pour bondir en direction de la scène de combat.

_ Décale toi Sanzoooooo !!!

Malgré la situation, une petite veine gonfla sur la tempe du moine. Comment osait-il lui ordonner de se pousser ce petit vaurien ? Il ne se fit pas cependant prier en remarquant l'ombre de son animal voler en leur direction, son bâton prêt à s'enfoncer dans le crâne de leur adversaire. Après avoir plongé sur le côté, il releva la tête pour constater que l'ennemi avait pu esquiver l'attaque surprise. Une occasion en or perdu. Ses yeux se tournèrent alors vers les deux silhouettes amies au loin, apparemment pas le moment de pouvoir compter sur leur soutien.

A cet instant, tout se passa très vite…

Ses oreilles se bouchèrent. C'était avec un regard ébahi qu'il essayait de comprendre. Du sang avait été projeté sur son visage. A qui appartenait ce corps en face de lui ? Les jambes de cette personne fléchissaient, alors que lui-même était encore accroupi par terre. Lentement, comme une scène au ralenti, la silhouette devant lui rejoignit également le sol, incapable d'amortir sa chute. Alors que le corps s'abaissait, l'ombre de l'ennemi apparaissait, ses griffes dégoulinantes de sang semblant revenir près de son corps. Il était encore à plusieurs mètres la dernière fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il avait… tourné la tête ? Oui, c'est cela, vers Gojyo en train de se faire soigner par Hakkai, ce dernier courrant apparemment dans vers lui à cet instant même, une immense lueur se formant entre ses mains, lueur qui fit brûler vers l'Enfer l'être démoniaque qui était en train de lever de nouveau sa main meurtrière vers lui, mais n'ayant pas le temps de l'atteindre. C'était chaud sur son visage. Et ça coulait. Machinalement, ses doigts tremblant parcoururent sa joue, et ce qu'il aperçut alors était le sang qui lui avait atterri dessus. D'où cela venait ? Il se posait la question mais était persuadé d'en connaître la réponse. Impossible. Ses yeux se relevèrent alors vers son ami, il analysa ses lèvres qui semblaient hurler quelque chose. …o…u. Go…ku… Pourquoi appelait-il cet imbécile, où était-il passé d'abord ? Vint auprès d'eux Gojyo. L'homme aux cheveux maculés comme son visage désormais arriva avec difficulté près de lui et le secoua par les épaules. Il lui parlait. N'en avait-il pas marre de causer ? Le regard hébété, il cherchait néanmoins à comprendre. Ses oreilles perçurent alors de plus en plus de sons, de plus en plus de mots.

_ Réagis mon vieux !! Mais regardes l'état de Goku bon sang ! Oh sale con tu m'écoutes ??? IL VA MOURIR SI ON NE FAIT RIEN !

Mourir ? Cet emmerdeur serait capable de mourir ? Lui ? Impossible, il était né pour le faire chier, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il faillirait à sa mission. Son visage se baissa impassible vers le corps qui s'était écroulé juste un peu plus tôt. Il était étrange de voir ce con signe aussi calme et muet. Tiens, il ne ronflait pas cette fois ci. Avait-il enfin appris à dormir ?

_ Go… Gojyo je n'arrive… j'arrive pas !

Et pourquoi les joues d'Hakkai étaient-elles couvertes de larmes ? Il essayait brièvement d'analyser la situation. Rappelle toi… Rappelle toi…

_ Que, y s'est passé quoi ?

Il ne savait pas que ses mots étaient à peine inaudibles. Mais Gojyo en avait saisi le sens.

_ Il s'est interposé entre toi et le monstre. Il t'a protégé…

Protégé… protégé… Protégé ?

Il observa Goku. Plus que son visage serein, c'était son corps transpercé qu'il fixait. Il ressemblait étrangement à ceux qu'ils avaient croisés, au détail près que des larmes se mélangeaient au sang et qu'une lumière verdâtre émanait au dessus des blessures.

Un flash apparut devant ses yeux. Un bras levé, quelqu'un apparaissant à la place, avant de s'écrouler.

_ Komyo… Sanzo ?

_ Hakkai qu'est ce que j'peux bien faire !!??? Il divague à mort ce con !!!! Hakkai !!!!!!!

Le jeune homme se tenait immobile devant le corps paisiblement allongé, les larmes s'échappant contre son gré, les bras ballants.

_ Pas… encore…

Alors que Gojyo regardait alternativement les visages de Goku et Hakkai, il ne vit guère Sanzo lever difficilement le bras au bout duquel sa main était toujours accrochée à son arme, pour finalement la diriger vers sa propre tempe…


End file.
